mr_love_queens_choicefandomcom-20200223-history
City News
City News is a gameplay mode where the player can investigate news. Daily rewards include Investigation Medals and randomized Course Cards. Please note that stats recommendation may vary due to your level and what type of investigator you are. Rules Courage and speed, wit and luck, with these, you will become a better journalist. #For City News missions, the most important thing is the strength, which is determined by the total strength of deployed Karma, the strength of company (department strength and expert strength). #In City News missions, please quickly tap the screen until a red exclamation point appears, then you answer the question. A wrong answer will lead to the failure of the investigation, please carefully answer. #Even if the investigation mission fails, the corresponding daily mission can be completed~ #The lowest Strength is demanded to start every investigation in City News. Unqualified ones cannot start the investigation. #Completing investigation grants Investigation EXP, Investigation Medal and other rewards. Investigation EXP can be used to upgrade your title of the investigation. #Investigation Medal can be used to hire experts in Talent Market. The higher the title, the more experts can be selected. #The City News system provides daily rewards based on the title of the investigation. Daily rewards reset at 5:00. Reviews *Adventure In Babysitting *Archaeological Fraud *Bad Medicine *Celeb Plastic Surgery *Foreign Vagabond *Frequenter in Restaurant *The Girth Of A Star *The Haunted Shoot *The Intern Incident *Otaku Camerist *Preschooler Abduction *Security For The Rich *Spooky Park *Stolen Detergent *Styling Competition *Supermarket Thief *Tea Field Treasure Hunt *Underworld Treasure *Young Noble Rebel *Zombies In The Factory Ranks *'Novice Investigator' **Complete 5 investigations for promotion. *'Junior Investigator' **Complete 5 investigations for promotion. *'Senior Investigator' **Complete 10 investigations for promotion. *'Advanced Investigator' **Complete 10 investigations for promotion. *'Seasoned Investigator' **Complete 10 investigations for promotion. *'Investigative Expert' **Complete 10 investigations for promotion. *'Elite Investigate Expert' **Complete 10 investigations for promotion. *'Ultra Investigative Expert' **Complete 12 investigations for promotion. Talent Market *Freeman **'Cost': 428 **'Unlocked at': Novice Investigator *Lens Liz **'Cost': 398 **'Unlocked at': Novice Investigator *Punkilles **'Cost': 457 **'Unlocked at': Junior Investigator *Kyle **'Cost': 405 **'Unlocked at': Junior Investigator *Arnold **'Cost': 420 **'Unlocked at': Junior Investigator *Ken **'Cost': 496 **'Unlocked at': Senior Investigator *Reak **'Cost': 480 **'Unlocked at': Senior Investigator *Jade **'Cost': 455 **'Unlocked at': Senior Investigator *Homer **'Cost': 435 **'Unlocked at': Senior Investigator *Swift **'Cost': 460 **'Unlocked at': Senior Investigator *Bao Bao **'Cost': 550 **'Unlocked at': Advanced Investigator *Kalvin **'Cost': 498 **'Unlocked at': Advanced Investigator *Jobs **'Cost': 475 **'Unlocked at': Advanced Investigator *Horsome **'Cost': 540 **'Unlocked at': Advanced Investigator *David Dean **'Cost': 530 **'Unlocked at': Advanced Investigator *Gale **'Cost': 520 **'Unlocked at': Advanced Investigator *Mr. Matsushita **'Cost': 546 **'Unlocked at': Seasoned Investigator *Frankenstein **'Cost': 582 **'Unlocked at': Seasoned Investigator *Rabbitgirl **'Cost': 606 **'Unlocked at': Seasoned Investigator *Herts **'Cost': 606 **'Unlocked at': Seasoned Investigator *Kim **'Cost': 639 **'Unlocked at': Seasoned Investigator *Fatony **'Cost': 594 **'Unlocked at': Seasoned Investigator *Joey **'Cost': 653 **'Unlocked at': Investigative Expert *Peggy **'Cost': 627 **'Unlocked at': Investigative Expert *Carson **'Cost': 655 **'Unlocked at': Investigative Expert *Bruce **'Cost': 635 **'Unlocked at': Investigative Expert *George **'Cost': 640 **'Unlocked at': Investigative Expert *Thomson **'Cost': 629 **'Unlocked at': Investigative Expert *Willstrong **'Cost': 640 **'Unlocked at': Investigative Expert *Iluka **'Cost': 595 **'Unlocked at': Elite Investigate Expert *Emil **'Cost': 605 **'Unlocked at': Elite Investigate Expert *Bear **'Cost': 605 **'Unlocked at': Elite Investigate Expert *Santa **'Cost': 660 **'Unlocked at': Elite Investigate Expert *Edward **'Cost': 655 **'Unlocked at': Elite Investigate Expert *Buffin **'Cost': 645 **'Unlocked at': Elite Investigate Expert Category:Pages that need improvement Category:Gameplay